Elemental Love
by Cendre Noir
Summary: An old storyline/fanfic. All about an original character, Violet Potter


Violet Brianne Potter came to the world to her recently-divorced mother, Brianne Riddle and three older siblings: The Oldest, Aidan is the son of Brianne and Draco. The Twins, Joseph and Lillian the twins of Brianne and Harry. She was born march 30th. She was born premature. Aidan and Joseph persuaded their mother to give Violet an aging potion. By the end of April, Brianne caved in. Violet was given an aging potion enough to grow her physically, mentally and emotionally to eleven.  
Violet spent her first summer with her aunt Bellona. Together they found that Violet had an ability over the elements. Earth, Wind, Fire, Water, and the unknown element of Spirit. The only challenge- she needs to feel the vibrations of the world around her to turn the element into something in front of her. She can make balls of fire, water, ice, wind, even earth. She doesn't show this to many people.  
During the experimental sessions of the powers violet holds, an owl came. The owl did scare the hell out of her. It was the first time she ever saw a creature like that. It was her acceptance letter to Hogwarts. Just like her siblings, she had accepted to go. The place could be called a boarding school. Which when she spends time with her aunt, its what she calls it.  
She went to the school by train. Violet was attached to her brother, Joseph and the stuffed hello kitty her sister, Lillian gave her. The two things she just can't live without. Joseph watches over Violet. The whole family does. They know that the aging potion must have had a problem, because time to time- Violet acts as if she is her true age.  
Violet met the sons of Draco Malfoy her first day of school. She met Conan, he was in her year. He was a sweet and innocent soul. She became fast friends with him. They were both sorted into Slytherin. Through Conan, she met his brother, Scorpius. He is a year older them the both of them. Right away she felt connected to him.  
Violet kept her grades up. She was more about socializing then quidditch like her siblings. It wasn't until her second year when she noticed Scorpius flirting with people. It crushed her, but something told her to move on. That's when she met Gen. They became friends instantly. A week later they were in a broom closet kissing.  
Violet brought Gen to her home their third year, to meet the family. They were together. You almost never saw one without the other. They went back to school before classes started in the spring. The Malfoy brothers were already there. Violet got into conversation with Scorpius. To this day, she doesn't remember what was said in their conversation. He had stopped her and asked her if she really loved Gen. Of course she did until she turned her eyes to the back wall.  
Scorpius' younger brother, Conan and Her girlfriend, Gen were making out. Violet must have grabbed a hold of Scorpius' hand in shock. With her lower lip trembling she stood up about to yell at them, when something out of the blue happened. A Tornado. in the common room? yes. The elements powered by violet's emotions had made a tornado.  
Violet was then ushered to the headmisteress' office. She glanced toward Scorpius sadly. she didn't understand anything that happened. She was expelled from the school. The place that could possibly help her with what happened. Violet called her aunt. Her aunt had taken her to the vacation home that was in forks Washington.  
Violet's aunt stayed at the vacation home when Vi's sister, Lillian went to school. Lily was dating Ej. EJ was half vampire, half human. Unlike Her aunt who was turned. Violet knew vampires existed and she became friends with many. Her aunt always told Violet that being a vampire was in her future. Violet wasn't sure what to make of it.  
In Violet's fourth year, She and her brother, Joe were enrolled at the boarding school of Durmstrang Institute. She was treated like royalty. But then, this was when her Mother and her Aunt were given the power over the deatheaters. Violet wanted the mark. Both her mother and her aunt said no. So she went to her brother. he gave it to her willingly. He even gave her the potion that was able to hide it and make it appear only when wanted. She was finally one of them.  
During the first few weeks at her school, Violet began daydreaming. It was of one person. That person and her-together and happy. She couldn't get her mind off Scorpius. Far off in a daydream she suddenly woke out of it. He was there in her room. Violet wasn't sure what to make of it. That night she found he loved her as much she loved him. 


End file.
